A Speck of Light
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: The raven haired angel took cautious steps and his hand reached out. Finger grazed the surface of his cheek before his palm pressed against, tenderly. 'You're not who I thought you were,' he said to the demon boy. Jonathan's throat closed up in fear before he felt soft lips against his. 'I'm glad'


**A Speck of Light **

Bright blue eyes peered up at him from behind those long lashes. Eyes that didn't look at him with fear or rage or any other negative emotion. The raven haired angel took cautious steps and his hand reached out. Finger grazed the surface of his cheek before his palm pressed against, tenderly. 'You're not who I thought you were,' he said to the demon boy. Jonathan's throat closed up in that moment, fearing the worse before he felt the gentle caress of lips against his. 'And I'm glad.'

Jonathan/Alec

* * *

_I._

_A Meeting within the Words_

* * *

A little shop in Brooklyn was not somewhere Jonathan ever thought he would be seeing a Lightwood.

The pale blonde had been been behind nestled in a little corner of the store, a small pile of books surrounding him. It had just been him and the words of Edgar Allan Poe, Nathaniel Hawthorne and Sir Conan Doyle. Despite what many thought, Jonathan has a strong love of reading. It was the one place where he knew he could find things that were more monstrous than he was. Fact or fiction, he loved to read about the world, it was a childhood past time that his father, now dead, would never take from him. He was in his own world, surrounded by death, mayhem, mystery and a small splash of romance.

The chim of the bell indicated that there was a newcomer. He hadn't looked up when he heard the cashier giggle. He rolled his eyes at her flirty tone. "You again? Where's your cute boyfriend?"

The other person says nothing for a moment before talking, "We broke up."

Jonathan's head snaps up that voice. He knew it. It haunted him late at night, along with those bright blue eyes that shined with so much emotion. He dreamed of the red coloring that pale face and those ebony locks. He would never really tell anyone but he had a bit of an attraction to the boy. It was the reason why he still felt a tinge of guilt towards killing his little brother.

Jonathan could see her battering her eyes and shifting and he hadn't even looked past the bookshelf. But he knew he had too. His eyes peered over the books, keeping him hidden from the ebony haired teenager. He was pressed a long sleeved black thermo shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and boots. The boy wore very few accessories, a silver bracelet that wrapped around his wrist and a necklace around his neck. Nothing too fancy and outgoing but then again, from what the demon boy remembered, Alec Lightwood was not a flashy type of person.

During his time with the Lightwoods, he remembered Alec kept to himself, occasionally going out to shoot arrows and playing with Max. He would be playful, teasing Jace or Isabelle every now and then but he normally kept himself entertained with a book.

"What? Oh my goodness what happened?" the girl asked with some false concern. Jonathan shook his head at her. Mundane women were sad but he knew there were some females in the Shadowhunters community who were just as worse. He sat back down and went back to his books, getting lost in the words of Poe and his dark mind. But out the corner of his eye, he could see those dark boots, the soles scuffed from training, moving towards his aisle.

* * *

Alec loved books more than he would like to admit. The knowledge of it all, the fantasy and escape. It was a nice change from his everyday life. After Jonathan disappeared, having been resurrected by Lilith and breaking his hold on Jace for some unknown reason, the Shadowhunters had gone back to fighting small Downworlder rebellions and the like.

After his break up with Magnus, and Jace breaking his cell phone, the black haired teenager had decided he needed to get out. So he asked Clary if she knew of a good bookstore. She recommended Mystic Lit, a small hole in the wall shop that was good for business. They had everything: science fiction, facts, fantasy, action, adventure, everything Alec could loose himself in. He didn't have the heart to tell Clary he visited that bookstore everyday when he was with Magnus. He knew she was trying to help him take his mind off his ex-boyfriend.

He winched softly. That term was still hard to swallow.

Sighing softly, Alec made his way through the aisles, his fingertips grazing the spines of the books. Finding the section he was looking for, he turned the corner, not expecting to see someone else sitting in the middle of the aisle. Fair skin encased in a long sleeved green and black stripped shirt, ripped jeans and scuffed up sneakers. White blonde hair.

"Shit," he whispered.

"I never thought that kind of word could come out of your mouth," smirked the blonde, looking up from his book. Blue eyes met near black ones. "Don't all little angels supposed to be pure and of good intentions?"

Alec glared. "Aren't all demons supposed to be dressed in black and cause nothing unbearable hell for humans and angels alike?"

Jonathon grinned. There was that quick tongue he rarely saw from the boy. He arose, closing his book and setting it on the shelf. He took a step forward, pinning the angel boy with a look. Murderous, playful...lustful. Alec's jaw clenched, swallowing back fear and his hand tightening into a fist. This was the monster that killed Hodge. The monster that caused nothing but hell for everyone. The demon that killed his little brother.

Jonathan saw the rage in those blue eyes and felt arousal course through him. His little attraction to the boy was not so little after all. He wanted to snuff that anger out, fuck it out of him until he was a submissive little bitch.

"Stop looking at me like that."

He arched an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like I'm a piece of me and you're a wolf who hasn't eaten in days," Alec snapped. _Stop looking at me like you want to devour me._

Jonathan advanced, annoyed that Alec didn't step back. "Oh? Well you do look rather edible."

Despite himself, Alec felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "Shut you homicidal bastard."

"I knew my father, I was raised by him. As for the homicidal, well you can't help how your mind works."

Jonathan smiled at he saw Alec grit his teeth. Reaching for the book on the shelf, he walked past the angel boy, bumping shoulders with him. "I'd love to stay and chat, little angel, but I have a book to finish. Enjoy your book hunting."

Alec watched him leave, wondering why a tiny piece of him wished he could have kept the blonde longer.


End file.
